1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzoylpyrazoles, their use as herbicides, to process for their preparation and to their novel intermediates.
2. Description of Related Art
It has already been known that a certain kind of benzoylpyrazoles exhibits an action as herbicides (e.g., PCT International Publications WO03/66607, WO01/10850 and WO01/53275).